The present invention is drawn to a device used for towing disabled buses and more particularly a bus towing sling comprising an angular head gear having a pair of H-irons projecting therefrom. The H-irons are provided with means for securing the tow sling to the undercarriage of the bus. The head gear is secured to the tow bar on the tow truck.
Heretofore, when tow trucks (wreckers) were called upon to tow disabled buses, chains were used to secure the undercarriage of the bus to the tow bar of the wrecker. There has been a significant problem with damage being done to the front end of the bus frame as a result of the chains slipping and bending the bus frame. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to design a device for towing disabled buses which would eliminate the above-noted problems.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a device for use in towing of disabled buses which protects the body frame of the bus from damage.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a tow sling having a flat portion on which the frame of the bus may rest.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tow sling having means thereon for securing the sling to the undercarriage of the bus to be towed.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.